Garcia 1010
by 10th Muse
Summary: I've never wrote a Penelope Garcia story before, so I thought I'd give this a try! The FBI building is on a lock-down; the main computer system has been hacked and all the analysts are locked in their rooms, including Garcia! But our eccentric analyst managed to 'break' free and save the day!


Author Note-I know, this came out of the left field! I really don't know where it came from as I hardly ever write about Garcia, but please give it a try!

10th Muse.

.

 **Criminal Minds**

 **One Shot Story- Garcia Punked!**

 **.**

.

 _Consider yourself PUNKED, Penelope Garcia! LOL. LOL. LOL. LOL._

She stared at the screen open mouthed.

 _Garcia?_ Hotch's voice in her earpiece. _Garcia, are you there?_

Nodding her head, "Er...yes, yes, I'm here Hotch. I...I...think we've been set up by some kind of sophisticated computer hack."

 _Come again?_

"Hotch, this is not the time for computer 101, I think I have a few tricks to tackle this virus..." she looked up and realized she was talking to herself. "Hotch? Hotch? Can you hear me?"

Silence.

She began to type but nothing happened.

She tried another number, "Derek?"

No answer.

Another number, "JJ?"

Again, no answer.

Nothing on Spencer Reid, or Dave Rossi, Emily Prentiss.

Feeling absolutely alone, she paused and stared at the screens before her.

All she could see was the word PUNKED, and LOL.

It was pissing her!

Those words were taunting her.

Suddenly she slammed her fists on the desk angrily, "I will not be punked by some freaking ass-wipe!" She sat up on her seat and began to type on her key board.

But a moment later, nothing was responding to her command as another taunting words popped up on the screen:

 _SMH! YOU'RE NOT AS SMART AS YOU THINK! SMH! SMH! SMH!_

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" She threw a pen at the screen! "I'm so...so...urggh!" She clenched her fists as she stood up and paced about the tiny room and tried her door again.

No use; she was locked within.

She was trapped, locked in her own office.

There was no way out of it.

The entire Hoover building was on a lock-down because someone has hacked into the main computer system and infected the entire building.

So far, all the technical analysts in the building were locked into their offices.

Technicians had to be brought in from the outside to help free the FBI analysts, according to Hotch before they were cut offf...

Garcia looked about her, "Wait a minute, computer technicians..." She began to muttered. "What technicians? Hotch had mentioned the agency had to bring in techs from outside of the agency..." She looked about the four walls. "Is that what this is all about?" She licked her lips. "If my main frame is down, and all my analysts are incapacitated, I'd have to get someone from the outside. Who would I have to get?"

The answer dawned on her, "Oh. Em. Gee. That is not good!' She shook her head. "It's a set-up!" She frowned hard. "Gentsontech will not get the opportunity! Not if I get the word!" She said angrily. "You bunch of bastards! It's all a ruse, isn't it?"

Several months ago, a computer company called Gentsontech had tried to bid for programming rights with both CIA and FBI, but Penelope Garcia knew the CEO of Gentsontech, and she had recommended they, the two agencies not acquire the programming rights as Gentsontech had previous dealings with Russia and North Korea. Hotch had checked into their history and concurred with Garcia. CIA and FBI dropped their biddings, Gentsontech, subsequently lost billions of dollars in the process.

Now, Penelope knew Gentsontech was trying to get back at her for losing that bid.

Just last week, coincidentally, her computer system had to be upgraded and a technician had came in to install a software, although it was under her supervision. A young agent had placed a bright USB port into her main frame while busily chatting with her.

"But I know how to get back at you, you little brat! I know who you are." She muttered again as she got to her knees beneath her desk and saw the cord leading to main frame. "Yes, that's what I thought." She grinned. "Not gonna happen in my home!" She pulled out a set of wires and heard her computer drive stopped humming.

Then she pulled another set of USB cords she found laying behind a set of false cords and plugged them. "You're not messing with my things, pal!"

Her computer began to reboot.

She smiled as she heard the computer hummed, "There you go, sing to me, my pretties."

Sitting on her chair, she began to type rapidly, it was going to take her fifteen minutes to restart her programs when her phone rang, _Garcia?_

It was Hotch.

"Yeah, Hotch...boy, am I glad to hear your voice!" She answered excitedly.

 _Are you doing okay?_

"I'm fine, now! Give me a few minutes, and...and Morgan should be able to get in."

 _How did you do that?The other analysts are still stuck and we're trying to get in contact with them?_

"It's a long story but in short, do yo remember Gentsontech?"

 _Are you telling me they are responsible for this?_ Hotch's surprised voice was ominous.

"Yes." She frowned. "Hotch, please tell me they're not here."

 _I'm not going to lie to you but they'_ _ve convinced the Director that they are the right people who can fix this, and the Director has given them the green light. Gentsontech is_ _in the Cybertech Unit as we speak._ He revealed.

Garcia looked up. "How did they...? Why there?"

 _Garcia, get on your computer...see if you can look at what they're doing in Cyber Unit. I'm on my way there._

She nodded, "Got it." She began to type in her usual ultra speed, just then Morgan managed to open her door.

"Penelope! Are you-"

"Morgan," she uttered without glancing up. "I'm in the middle of something utterly important, and I'm trying to catch this scumbag that's responsible! So, step aside, and oh...please get rid of that disgusting piece of wire." She quickly pointed at the bright yellow cord she had taken out a moment ago.

Derek held it with a puzzled look, "Didn't you tell me last week that you liked this thing?"

"I thought I did until that thing is responsible for this mess! Now go!" She waved him off. "I have things to do! Shoo!"

"Yes...mamma!" He shook his head and left her office, carrying the offensive item at arm's length.

 _Garcia, you still there?_ It was Hotch again.

"Yeah, I'm here. Did you find it?"

"Yes, I'm here at Cyber Unit. The analysts have confirmed what you just said." He said.

She smiled wryly, "No surprise there, given the smoke screen, Hotch. Did they remove all the USB ports?"

 _As we speak._ Hotch reported. _And they're rebooting their systems. Garcia, some of the techs are not getting any signals._

Penelope turned her head to her right at one of her screen, "I'll need to patch a video into the unit, and one, two...oh, who's that sitting next to that blonde...he looks familiar?" She whispered.

She watched Hotch stepped away from the unit and began to whisper to a supervisor in charge who in turn shook his head.

 _Garcia, Agent Benoit says he's a new agent._

Penelope frowned, "How long has he been there in the unit?" She began to type his personal information in her system. "He is not in here. I don't think he's one of ours, Hotch."

 _The same time frame Gentsontech came to Quantico for the bid._ Hotch confirmed.

She saw Hotch's deep furrow and spoke again, "Hotch, I think he's the mole."

Hotch nodded and leaned over to the supervisor and spoke to him.

A minute later, they went to the male 'agent' and escorted him off the unit.

 _Nice work, Garcia,_ _Supervisory Agent Rogers managed to recover what Benoit was doing; he was trying to download top secret files to North Korea and Russia missile range sites and defense zones._ Hotch nodded to her before he disappeared from the unit.

"Thank you, boss." She breathed a sigh of relief and reached out and touched her screens, "Couldn't have done it without you, guys!" She smiled. "Thank you. And no one PUNKed me and babes." She snapped her fingers as she spun her chair happily in her office.

…...

The End


End file.
